I Want Candy!
by jadefuji
Summary: Souji wants candy but Toshi's new edict says NO!


Title: I Want Candy!

Characters: Hijikata Toshizo and Okita Souji are characters created by Chrono Nanae, I just write about them.

Rating: K

A/N: Humorous. (well in my mind it is!)

_oOo_

"He will not find out and you will not get into trouble! Please Tetsu?" Souji whispered. "Buy a bag of _it_ for me?" Souji stated, batting his eyes like a chibi. Tetsu Ichimura was heading to the village with his big brother, Tatsu and his new best friend, Suzumu.

"Souji-senpai, why do I have to get it for you, why didn't you ask the other senpais? The Vice Commander will have my skin and, not to mention, take my swords away, if he finds out!" Tetsu was almost in tears.

He liked his Souji-senpai a lot and will not hesitate to do anything for him, except for this particular request he was asked to do. It wasn't a difficult task, but Tetsu knew it was something the Vice Commander would not allow Souji to have at this time.

Souji-senpai was not allowed to have sweets, until he was fully recovered. Tetsu remembered every word, like tattoo marked in his brain, especially when the Vice-Commander glared at each and every Shinsengumi ronin, while stressing his order succinctly:

_**ABSOLUTELY NO CANDY FOR SOUJI!**_

Souji pouted for days, after the edict was passed down the line and every ronin was aware of it like a new law; and disobeying it? Tetsu didn't know the consequence and surely it wasn't equal to seppuku!_ Was it?_

"_Not over a bag of candy!"_Tetsu did not know what to do! He imagined himself under the watchful eyes of the demon Vice-Commander, ordering him to his death over a bag of candy he bought his Souji-senpai. Tetsu wouldn't dare cross the Vice Commander's path with this one!

"Please forgive me Souji-senpai!" Tetsu bowed his head in apology. "I cannot help you with your request." Tetsu turned and sprinted as fast as he could.

Souji-senpai was a kind-hearted and happy man but not when the dark cloud of frustration looms over his head. Souji-senpai can turn into one mean, sadistic cold-hearted man and he can be scary when he's in this kind of mood.

A week passed and Souji was seething. He was now plotting evil schemes to bring the entire house down and for each and every ronin who is now on his hit list - fallen ronins – _those who slid off his heart! On top of his list was Toshi's name!_

Despite Souji's deep love for the Vice Commander, his decision to ban candy from Souji was a declaration of war. Souji's purple eyes blazed of ill will and his mind grudgingly schemed of all the different ways to get Toshi for his mean deed!

"Give it up Souji!" Toshi grunted as he passed by his lover's room. He could read the plots in Souji's mind and he was prepared for anything. He stood just outside Souji's room, smoking his pipe. "Surely you do not plan on hurting every ronin in the house when they refused to buy your candy." Toshi playfully admonished his lover. "Get some rest and I promise to make it up to you when you get better." Toshi continued, he smiled at Souji, who continued to avoid him. He ogled at his petite friend who was pouting over lack of sweets for about three weeks.

Toshi sighed. _"I guess it couldn't be helped."_ After emptying his smoke pipe of the burned tobacco, he entered Souji's room.

"Toshi, you're mean!" Souji declared. "Why can't I have my sweets? I want candy!" Souji played Toshi without shame, he was on a mission and he was resolute to win this game.

"I feel much better and actually healthy enough to go to the sparring hall for an hour everyday." Souji declared. "I can even add my name for active watch and…"

"You will not do such thing Souji!" Toshi calmly stated in a very terse and serious voice. "You are relieved of your Captain duties until I say you are ready. Your illness is not one to be taken lightly Souji, please understand." Toshi's concern can be heard in his voice; frustrated at times because Souji acts more like a toddler when he is sick and would not listen to reason.

"Then why can't I have candy! I am sick and candy will make me feel better!" Souji continued to pout. "I want candy Toshi!"

Toshi did not know whether he was going to slam his fist on Souji's head for being so stubborn and hard-headed or if he was going to slam his own head on the post for even trying to reason with his Souji. Cringing his brow and hanging on every bit of his patience, his face smugged as he watched Souji successfully toy with him. Toshi cannot win when Souji is set on getting what he aims for. This time it was candy and Toshi will just have to come up with candy for Souji.

"I will see to it Souji, you will get some sweets before dinnertime." Toshi left Souji with a big smile on his face.

_oOo _

When Souji woke up from his afternoon nap, he noticed a huge tray waiting for him next to his futon. The tray had three oddly shaped covered bowls and a small note with his name. Souji smiled, excited to find out what the tray had in store for him. He read the note and his face beamed as he finished reading it.

Souji brought the tray closer to him and peeked underneath the bowls. He first uncovered a small round bowl and found round golden balls. He picked one and tasted it. His eyes popped out with excitement as he chewed on the honey lemon sweet. The next bowl he uncovered was the huge bowl in the center. He almost screamed in excitement when he saw what was underneath the cover. The apple slices covered with honey syrup was one of his favorite treats. Souji could not hold his scream of appreciation when he discovered the last surprise. He found honey sticks covered with finely chopped cashew nuts, a special treat Toshi makes for him and he enjoyed a lot.

Souji picked up the note and read it once more.

_Souji,_

_It's not the store candy that you crave for,  
but your friends helped me put together  
something that will satisfy your  
sweet tooth._

_Toshi._

"_I guess there are better things than candy! Toshi was right, I am a brat!"_ Souji laughed at himself. _"So much for my hit list!" _

_oOo_

_Comments are loved! _


End file.
